


As Day Follows Night Follows Day

by Spindizzy



Series: Final Fantasy XV fic [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: A collection of drabbles and double drabbles. Warnings and spoilers on each chapter.





	1. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis: I hated being stuck in here.  
> [...]  
> Ignis: Which is why I had no choice but to accompany you whenever you left this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Drabble_Zone prompt "Laying the blame." Inspired by the Prologue novella, where Ignis and Noctis talk about how frustrated he was a kid when he was stuck in his room.

A better retainer might have encouraged Noctis back to bed with a book after catching him mid-escape out the window. Instead, Ignis said "I'll go with you."

Noctis started. "What? Why? We're gonna get in trouble, you hate that." The prince's use of _we_ was generous; the blame would fall entirely on Ignis. But for the first time in months the flush on Noctis' face had been temper and effort rather than fever, and Ignis had suddenly, nonsensically, thought _Oh, there you are._

"No matter," Ignis said, climbing onto the window sill. "We'll just have to avoid getting caught."


	2. Now I See Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I so transparent?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-Episode Ignis: Extra Verse, implied spoilers Written for the drabble_zone prompt "Glass", title from Shattered Hopes off the Sexy Brutale soundtrack (Warning: song contains sudden screaming).

"Am I so transparent?" Ardyn asks with Gladio's voice, and Ignis jerks awake with a dagger to Gladio's throat.

There is a moment where they neither breathe nor move. Ignis is distantly aware of the weight of Gladio's hand on his shoulder, the glow of the haven through the tent flap lighting the scars across Gladio's face, the way his throat moves as he swallows carefully against the blade. It takes several heartbeats before he can force himself to remove the dagger, and Gladio finally draws breath. 

They haven't spoken about what happened in Altissia except in the most general of terms, and certainly never discussed how Ignis ended up in the heart of Niflheim. He's not sure how much Gladio suspects. He's not sure how much he trusts his own senses anymore.

Gladio takes the dagger from Ignis' hand and sets it aside. He's slightly too blurry in the dark for Ignis to see what he's doing, but in a few moments, Gladio folds Ignis' hand around his glasses. When Ignis can see clearly again, Gladio's face is grave and there's blood on his throat.

But all he says is "Get it together," and leaves Ignis to keep watch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk Final Fantasy, I'm @spindilly on twitter and Spindizzy on Dreamwidth!


End file.
